halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Data Hive
Untitled How do you get to this level? i can't seem to find it >< spent an hour looking for it with my bud, couldn't find it at all. Any help out there? 23:29, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :You need to complete all the flashback levels then you get a new marker put on your HUD.SPARTAN-177 23:34, September 23, 2009 (UTC) i dud and all i have on my beacon is the crashed pod. 23:49, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Not following the Cop Does anybody know what happens if you don't follow the cop into the frozen lab after you have the audiofiles? Does he just stay there and nothing happens? Or do you have to kill him anyway? 18:40, October 4, 2009 (UTC)LNA Big D :I once tried waiting outside. Nothing happened, he doesn't come out, he'll just stay in there. --Jugus 18:26, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks 18:40, October 4, 2009 (UTC)LNA Big D weird drone when i was playing this level today i saw a drone with a brute plasma rifle and shilding. what is this (i was playing on normal) :Consult the Drone page. It will explain everything. And sign your posts.-- [[User:Rusty-112|'Rusty']][[User:Rusty-112|'''-']][[User:Rusty-112|'112''']] 00:28, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Transcript Needed? This article needs transcript --ATP2555 II 20:50, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Yes, it does. Anyone working on this? Sangheili1024 21:43, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Grenades i saw a drone that droped grenades when i shot it. i didnt think they carried grenades. do they normally? -- Heretic Havana Sadie's story transmission? Around the part of the level with the flame thrower (you know, the icy area), I walked up to this locked door and heard the Super Intendent say something like "crime scene ahead: access restricted." And then, I swear I heard what sounded like Sadie saying "Vergil! Can you patch me through to Dad?" I'm not sure if this where the officer goes for the 30th terminal (haven't gotten them all yet), but from what I've read about it, I think this is the same area. Has anyone else ever encountered this, or something similar to this? If so, then I would seriously like some clarification as to what was going there. Kowslayer 09:14, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :The dialogue is triggered when you have not obtained the 29th audio logs. It's basically to inform the players that there's something hidden behind the door (which is revealed to be the last Audio Log once you've obtained the 29th Audio Log).- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:57, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Ah, thanks. Kowslayer 08:57, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Under Construction!? Who put the Under Construction Template on this page when it is already full!? In Data Hive when I am done examining the biofoam canister Dare is not sending her distress signal? Am I missing something here or is something wrong with my game? Wyatt 04:27, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Have you checked the map? There should be some indication showing your next destination.~If not, restart the level and examine the biofoam canister again.Sketchist 05:01, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Hidden image? While I was in theatre exploring “Data Hive” a few mounths ago, I found what appeared to be a hidden image of the Prophet of Truth up over the data center. Has anyone else seen this or just me? EliteJohnson 17:11, September 11, 2010 (UTC)